brutallegendfandomcom-20200222-history
Coil Hierarchy
The Coil Hierarchy is the Tainted Coil's method of reproduction and spawning new units on the field. It is utilised in stage battles when an avatar double teams with a hierarchy unit. Tour Book Description The Tainted Coil's army adheres to a strict hierarchy, with Battle Nuns, Warfathers, and Overblessers at the top. Doviculus' stage only produces these hierarchy units; through Doviculus' Double Team, the hierarchy units are then able to summon their minions directly onto the battlefield. Hierarchy units and minions also support each other during battle. Hierarchy units slowly heal nearby minions and quickly regenerate their own health when surrounded by minions. This makes it almost impossible to kill a well-supported hierarchy unit before taking out its minions. Hierarchy Tree Stage Level One *Battle Nun - 1 Load / 75 Fans **Soul Kisser - 4 Load / 100 Fans **Punishing Party - 5 Load / 100 Fans Stage Level Two *Warfather - 2 Load / 100 Fans **Superior Battle Nun - 1 Load / 75 Fans ***Superior Soul Kisser - 4 Load / 100 Fans ***Superior Punishing Party - 5 Load / 100 Fans **Skull Raker - 4 Load / 200 Fans **Screamwagon - 3 Load / 125 Fans **Pain Lifter - 5 Load / 200 Fans Stage Level Three *Overblesser - 2 Load / 150 Fans **Superior Warfather - 2 Load / 100 Fans ***Divine Battle Nun - 1 Load / 75 Fans ****Divine Soul Kisser - 4 Load / 100 Fans ****Divine Punishing Party - 5 Load / 100 Fans ***Superior Skull Raker - 4 Load / 200 Fans ***Superior Screamwagon - 3 Load / 125 Fans ***Superior Pain Lifter - 5 Load / 200 Fans **Heart Cutter - 5 Load / 300 Fans **Hate Cage - 5 Load / 300 Fans Stage Level Four *Bleeding Death - 5 Load / 450 Fans Strategy The Coil hierarchy is a double-edged sword. An observant player can take root in any position and spawn units so long as they have the Fans needed to do so. Whereas the other factions units must all travel from the stage to a specific location, a well guarded hierarchy unit can spawn units indefinitely, making it much more difficult to repel an attack against a building. The healing buff also makes it much harder to kill the Hierarchy Unit without first killing its minions. The time it takes for these units to be killed allows an avatar a window of opportunity to spawn more units. Without the healing buff provided by their minions however, Hierarchy Units are fairly weak on their own. If these units are not protected, avatars can "harass" them by killing them before an army can actually be formed. When playing on a team, it is a good idea to send at least one avatar out to harass the hierarchy to slow their progression in gathering resources. Thus, it is advised to never send a Hierarchy Unit alone, without at least one minion unit. Gallery Hierarchy Nun.png Hierarchy War Father.png Hierarchy Overblesser.png Category:Tainted Coil Category:Gameplay Category:Stage Battles